This invention relates to battery operated hand-held radio equipment, particularly but not exclusively radiopagers and switches therefor.
Currently there are a variety of small electronic radiopagers which are battery powered and which are designed to maximise battery life by inhibiting certain operations, either by automatic intermittent switching of power supplies or by selective switching of the power supply to different parts of the circuit when particular functions are required.